Never Again
by owlsxandxhorses
Summary: "We're staying together," he promised"you're not getting away from me. Never again."-MoA. Can Percy keep that promise? I'm new at this so help me by reading and reviewing. The story is much better than the summary.


Name of story: Never Again

Point of view: third person

Characters: Annabeth, Percy, (main) Nico, Hazel (supporting)

Well here's the story, I hope you like it

Oh and before I forget I don't own PJO…yet. Sorry for any OOCness.

"WE'RE STAYING TOGETHER," HE PROMISED, "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME. NEVER AGAIN." ONLY THEN DID SHE UNDERSTAND WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. A ONE WAY TRIP. A VERY HARD FALL. "AS LONG AS WE ARE TOGETHER." SHE HEARD NICO AND HAZEL STILL SCREAMING FOR HELP. SHE SAW THE SUNLIGHT FAR, FAR ABOVE – MAYBE THE LAST SUNLIGHT SHE WOULD EVER SEE.

THEN PERCY LET GO OF HIS TINY LEDGE AND TOGETHER, HOLDING HANDS, HE AND ANNABETH FELL INTO THE DARKNESS. –TAKEN FROM THE MARK OF ATHENA

The Giant War was over. The gods had won. Zeus was boasting how he had fried Porphyrion out of his battle armor, but that's not what happened. That's not the truth.

**Flashback**

"**Only one more giant to go!" Leo laughed. Unfortunately it was the most powerful giant left. Everyone was tired and stretch to the limit, but they had to go on. The seven of the prophecy looked at each other grimly. "For Olympus," Percy said. "For Olympus," they agreed.**

**Porphyrion was made quick work of. The gods helped. The demi-gods fought with new found adrenaline pumping through their veins. Porphrion spoke to us," you might have won this fight but I'm not dying alone."**

**Porphyrion began to shine brightly. Tendrils of energy lashed out at the gods and demi-gods alike. He was ticking like a time bomb. Annabeth realize he was a time bomb. "Run!" "Clear the area!" "Get out of the way!"**

**No one saw Hazel fall. She broke her ankle in one quick twist. She lay on the ground, not being able to move. Percy face appeared in the flames. He picked Hazel up and started to carry her. Porphrion started to tick faster. "We're not going to make it." Hazel protested, "Save yourself." Percy started to run faster. "No."**

**He said. Percy smiled, "I'm sorry Hazel. Tell the others that. Tell Nico I'm sorry for his sister and his feelings. Tell him I hope he finds someone. Tell Jason that we made a good team and that it was an honour working with him. Tell Leo to remind the gods of their promise (cough calypso cough) and tell Annabeth I love her." **

**Before Hazel could even comprehend what Percy was doing he stopped running. Percy threw Hazel into the air. As she landed in Frank's arms Porphrion exploded. Hazel realized that Percy had thrown her a hundred feet into frank waiting arms.**

**They searched as the sun rise. They searched and searched for Percy, a friend that would never be found.**

**End of flashback.**

Annabeth sat on the cliff, reliving that day as tears slid down her cheek. The cliff was a few hundred feet high, a sharp drop towards the sea which was the same colour as Percy eyes.

"You promised." She whispered.

"Yes I did."He appeared standing behind her. His back was leaning against a tree and his arms were folded across his chest. He was bare feet wearing a three-quarter cargo pants and a blue T-shirt. His hair was windblown to the left. He simmered, disappearing and reappearing while we talk. His eyes were bright green.

She turn to him. "You promised never to leave me again." Annabeth remembered the promise.

"_We're staying together" he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

"And I intend to keep this promise." He replied. "How?" I Annabeth asked. He looked down at the sea.

_Only then did she understand what would happen. A one way trip. A very hard fall._

Annabeth smiled and said a silent goodbye to the world.

"_As long as we are together._"

She saw Nico and Hazel walk up next to her. They did not see Percy, which was weird since they were children of Hades and should be able to sense ghost. I wonder what magic Percy was doing so that they couldn't sense him. Percy winked at me and jumped. He caught a ledge ten feet below.

Annabeth smiled at Nico and Hazel. The evening sun was setting. Annabeth send the pair one more look. "Goodbye" she said.

Annabeth jumped off the cliff backwards. She screamed as she free fell through the air. Percy hand caught her left wrist. He was so solid for a ghost.

_She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above – maybe the last sunlight she would ever see._

_Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into endless darkness._

Percy had disappeared but his voice was still in her mind, it said to her, come on Annie swim a little deep, there's something I want to show you.

Annabeth swam until she couldn't see the surface. In front of her was Atlantis, Poseidon underwater palace. It's beautiful she thought. Annabeth took a deep breath. She was ready to go. She was ready to meet Percy.

Water filled her lungs, but it felt good. She was going to be with him. Percy voice became more realistic.

"_We're going to stay together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

**Well I hope you like it. Please review**

**the**__**part of the story written in bold is the flashback and **_the part of the story written in italics is direct quotes from The Mark of Athena. __**Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors (the words colour and honour don't count. That is the British spelling) -**_** owlsxandxhorses **__


End file.
